Afterlife Decision(s) of Ronald Billius Weasley
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is the afterlife decisions of Ronald Billius Weasley from the Story 'Beginning Again' by 'Pottermum'. Read that story to understand the reasoning behind this. This also involves a conversation between Ron and Death himself. Nothing gruesome though. I will say the genre is more spiritual than anything else.


**AN: Had to delete this because of bad reviewers because of an insulting my intelligience, if you want to ignore the truth by all means go ahead, but just so you know, my stories are warning, and if you say ignorance is bliss, that is only if you are never warned, otherwise you are and will always be held accountable for your actions of your life in the afterlife, you will be judge by two people, perhaps five depending on your life on this earth that is and all. I'm just trying to warn everyone and every author but if you don't want my warnings, then easy and simple. DON'T READ MY STORIES AND DON'T REVIEW IS ALL I ASK, IF YOU DO READ THEM, THANK YOU, SINCERELY AUTHORANDREWCHARLUSPOTTER.' Sorry for yelling.**

* * *

**Afterlife of the story 'Beginning Again' by 'Pottermum' and me 'AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter:**

Limbo...

Kings Cross...

Ron shook himself awake and grimaced at the lack of clothes, "Oh Come on, I know we are born naked and all, but couldn't you at least let us keep our clothes on when we die or something..."

Clothes Materialized and he saw Astoria Greengrass passed out over there and all.

Death said, "Hello, Ronald."

Ron, "Death, Nice to meet you, but why is the Slytherin Girl here?"

Death said, "You are dead, so you do remember the damsel in distress rescue betrothal bond and all? The Troll, You were listed as the rescuer, Harry the distractor, and Hermione as the rescuee or damsel in distress. so since you died, the distractor is a combo of rescuer/distractor. and therefore blasphemous to Ruler and Ruleress. meaning if Hermione and Harry have children because of your death and all, then well, the heirs may escape wizarding hell, however hermione and harry won't and yes you realize the problem with your death as well. Since Tom Riddle was the distractor,but it would transfer to the delivery man, if the delivery man was unmarried, or it would transfer to his son. So hopefully the weasley family curse wouldn't kill any body."

Ron said, "You mean the unbreakable vow allows certain marriages yes, but divorces and annulments are allowed in my world, I take those aren't allowed in the right or I think it's called canon world or something right?

Death nodded, "I believe that is what stopped Septimus from forcing his sons to take the unbreakable vow during his childhood and all. Thanks to Lily Potter allowing it, but well she is currently serving time in hell because she allowed wizarding annulments and divorces and she continues to blasphemous the ruler and ruleress for not moving forward, and no, her punishment would be speicific for her and all. While I don't know each punishment is usually geared to the specific individual, but since Ginny is going to marry Draco and all and later on they will divorce and then Hermione would end up with Malfoy and all.

Ron said, "I understand, but I request, that I pay the price, For Harry, Ginny, Myself, Draco even though I may hate his snobbish attitude and all, but i have to admit if i was rich i would've ended up like him as well and even astoria as well as my own punishment and make sure i pay their entire punishments don't care if you have to ramp up the voltage during each of the punishments so they can just enter wizarding limbo and all. that is my request."

Death nodded, "Very well, Request granted."

Ron was then sent to wizarding hell, tortured by his, hermione's, harry's, ginny's, draco's and astoria's canon counterpart. at during their punishments and all. years passed and he succeeded in surviving and all.

He went back to limbo.

Death said, "That was a fast punishment..."

Ron said, "Yeah, I said, up the voltage didn't I?"

Death nodded, "Yes, why?"

Ron said, "So I can pay my friends afterlife for my idiocy for leaving Harry and Hermione and ending up dead by those bloody snatchers and all. If I knew they would end up together only because of my death i would have survived to make sure that didn't happen, oh well, at least the divorces and annulments were allowed in that world and all."

Death nodded, "True, but hopefully Pottermum's regretting his/her choices in creating those type of said worlds, well, at least she did one thing right."

Ron nodded, "I agree deleting Married in Haste, was a smart move and it wouldn't even make sense, not necessarily, while I can see Cho and Harry's relationship, type in the story 'The Things You Do For Love', but really allowing Cedric to survive while Harry is still the boy who live is ridiculous, but hopefully the other me, from the After All This Time World, or even Cedric himself, may take their places in the wizarding hell allowing them to at least have a choice to repeat their lives in a different dimension and all."

Death nodded, "True, but you do realize if Hermione knew of this problem she may choose the wizarding god's human half world, the one without magic or allows passive magics only, but not active, where she would become Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson instead of a Hermione Granger. She would of course become an actress and play Hermione but they would forget their lives and timeline from before and all."

Ron shook his head, "I don't understand why everyone is ignoring Ruler and Ruleress Human Half doubles when they are trying to warn them of their afterlives and all."

Death nodded, "I agree, but I believe that they believe if they ignore, they can still claim ignorance which is far from the truth, but at least that is what they think. Oi."

Ron nodded, "I agree. But should I choose the new world for us, or what?"

Death nodded, "I believe that is the best bet. But what world would you choose, yes, there are some oneshots for Harry and Ginny's relationship, but not so much for yours and Hermione's and all. Let alone Draco's and Astoria's..."

Ron nodded, "Very well, as long as I am cast in a good light I don't mind waiting for Hermione to let us choose our world evne if it's a different dimension from Harry and Ginny's as well as Draco's and Astoria. So find me some books on Harry and Ginny's relationships, that have them stay together forever."

Death waved his hand, "Be aware some of them don't have them you ending up with Hermione."

Ron nodded, "I am well aware of the Power He Knows Not story, having Draco and Hermione is very odd, and me and Lavendar not so much, oi, If I had the name Emmett, instead of Ronald, then I could understand it."

Ron sat down and began reading, he didn't even want to read Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Love's Harry Chapter 16:What Harry Smelled in Amortentia and thankfully according to death he didn't read it, either.. There were others that had them together and makes more sense...ah-ha.

Ron said, "I found something similar to canon based on Jkr's stories but a little different and hasn't been completed it would be the perfect one for all of us, me, draco, harry, hermione and ginny even astoria and all."

Death nodded, "What's the story and who's the author."

Ron said, "A Time Of My Choosing by Alialena.

Death said, "So you have wished it so shall it be."

Ron and the others were now sent into the world of A Time of My Choosing. by Alialena.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Read Alialena's story to continue.


End file.
